Halloween: Garde Party
by savvyshipper
Summary: Six found a mysterious envelope in the mail and brings it to Nine. What's in the envelope? Wait it's an invitation to a Halloween Party? Ummm Nine? When were you planning to tell Six about this little surprise? Rated T for the possibility of... stuff happening in later chapters. Remember to love your Nix, and HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN EVERBODY!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY! I MEAN'T TO PUT THIS UP ON HALLOWEEN THEN I GOT INVITED OUT AND THEN I HAD TESTS THEN MY MOM TOOK MY LAPTOP AWAY AND A DISTRICT SWIM MEET AND I'VE BEEN EXHAUSTED AND I'M SO FREAKING SORRY. This wasn't exactly how I was hoping my Holiday Nix (Nine and Six) fanfiction would go. Namely, me uploading it late, and making this a multiple chapter fanfiction. If you're a fan of Nix, please check out my other fanfictions about them. And if you've read the Infernal Devices, then I'm also working on a Gideon and Sophie story as well. As always, if you have a couple request, I'm always happy to try and work something out for them. Oh and if there's any Pretty Little Liars fans, I just started watching the series and it's AMAZING. And I really hope Lucas and Hanna get together (I mean just the way he looks at her when she's not looking is heartbreaking and beautiful) and MY FEELS ARE BECOMING A MESS AGAIN BECAUSE OF THIS SHOW. Okay, I'm done with my little blurb. Feel free to read and review, and it's always okay to pm me and anything. **

**Love you guys,**

**~Savvyshipper**

"What is this?" I say, holding up an envelope by the tips of my fingers. Nine flips off the roof, landing in a crouch with agile grace. He straightens, looking down at me, eyebrows cocked grinning mischievously. "It's an envelope, Six" He grins, teasingly. I roll my eyes at him, smiling back up at him. "I know that" I say "But who would send us mail? All the Garde are here" I say. He looks confused, then he brightens, the light bulbs going off in his head. I look up at him, waiting for him to spill. A few weeks ago, this would've irritated the heck out of me, but Nine and I have... reached an understanding. He tears the envelope, and scans it, then smiles at me, embarassed. "It was supposed to be a surprise" he mumbles not meeting my eyes. Well, thank you for the clarification on what it is. I snatch it out of his hands and read the letter. Well, it's not a letter. It's an invitation... to a Halloween party? I stare at him, incredulous. Nine, I can see him being a party animal, but he was planning to drag me with him? He looks at me, and I swear to the Elders he has some mind-reading legacy because the next thing he says is "Hey don't worry, everyone else is coming too" I raise my eyebrows. "The invite says the party's tonight" I say, questioningly. He smiles guiltily at me "I already told everyone else" He says. Wait, what? "And no one told me?" I ask. "Yeah, it was going to be a surprise" He grinned.

"Everyone's known?" Then I remember. Marina quickly shutting off the computer just as I walked into our room, but just after I had gotten a glimpse of colorful costumes. Ella, Eight, and Marina talking to Sarah and throwing furtive glances at me as she explained what Halloween was. John and Sarah laughing at couple costumes. How didn't I realize this before? Now it all seems so glaringly obvious.

"Six?" Nine interrupts my thoughts. I look at him distracted. "I don't have a costume" I blurt out. I've never been to a party before, Katarina would never allow it. Katarina and I never celebrated Halloween, most of the time where we were living it was either too dangerous or to remote to bother. Though Nine and I aren't at each other's throats anymore, I still don't want him to know. It's just... embarrassing, I guess. I've never had that many friends at, wasn't ever popular. Katarina had told me that I always had to be quiet, never stand out, and above all **BE NORMAL.** Don't show any sign of being different from anyone else. So yeah, celebrations and parties were out of the question. But Nine's Cepan was different from mine, and somehow Nine had been brought up more normal than I had been.

Nine looks at me "Well, that's not actually true..." He trailed off. Oh Lorien, HE had bought a Halloween costume for me? Why do I feel like that costume would be particularly embarrassing? I guess he sees my expression, because he adds quickly "Marina picked it out for you". I let out a sigh of relief. Marina wouldn't pick out something too bad, would she? Phew. "Okay, fine. I'll go to this party that the... Robinson's are holding. But I swear to the Ten Elders if it's a slutty costume I'm going to strangle you" Nine holds his hands up in defense, and flashes his trademark smile. "You can try, Sweetheart" My skin prickles at his use of 'sweetheart'. We're sort-of friends, but I don't think Nine acknowledges the fact that friends don't call friends sweetheart. I huff. "Okay. I'll go find Marina" I say, and walk to the room Marina and I share, secretly terrified of what Marina's decided to force me into.


End file.
